miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Kwamis
|species= Kwami |gender= Genderless |age= |affiliations= Miraculouses |friends= Miraculous holders |owners= Miraculous holders |abilities= Flight Levitation Miraculous transformation Intangibility Inability to be filmed}} are sprite-like, "abstract" creatures that give certain power to people with Miraculouses, transforming them into animal-themed super beings. Description & History As explained by Master Wang Fu, Wayzz, and Tikki in the Miraculous Adventures Issue 2, kwamis are formed whenever a new abstract idea or emotion comes into existence in the universe, such as creation, love, beauty, and mathematics. These emotions can came into being at different times, such as the kwami of creation Tikki, who was formed at the beginning of the universe and thus was the first kwami (and creature) to exist. All kwamis know each otherFeri González confirmed this this on her Curious Cat account and were able to journey across the universe for a very long time. However, the kwamis couldn't be sensed by regular tangible creatures like humans and thus were unable to interact with them. The issue was solved thousands of years ago, when a Chinese mage figured out how to create magical jewels, Miraculouses, in order for the kwamis to be able to communicate with people. From that point on, kwamis helped the wearers of their Miraculouses achieve good around all the world, although there were instances where they became stuck with villainous holders and forced to help them with their diabolical schemes due to being bound to their Miraculous' holder's every command. All kwamis know the Guardian of the Miraculous but aren't allowed to reveal him to their wielders unless of great emergency, like in "Princess Fragrance", "The Collector", and "Syren". Kwamis feel a sense of familiarity with the Miraculous spellbook when they see it, implying certain past with it. Appearance Generally, kwamis are small, being around 10 centimeters in height, with large heads and tiny bodies.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. They have arms and legs, but they lack fingers and toes. The animal theme that their Miraculous has affects their appearances, such as Plagg being black with green eyes, cat-like ears, and a cat-like tail. Abilities Kwamis can become intangible to pass through solid objects, like locker doors or chains. In "The Collector", it is noted that they aren't able to be filmed or photographed, not showing up in photos and videos to prevent others from discovering their existence. Normally, kwamis can fly and levitate, even at high speeds as shown by Plagg Sandboy, Style Queen (Queen's Battle - Part 1). Even though they are small, kwamis appear to have enough strength to hold things that are larger and/or heavier than themselves. Kwamis inhabit pieces of Miraculous jewelry in order to give the person wearing them the ability to transform into superheroes and gain a specific power (Mirage) based of the abstract idea or emotion that made the kwami come into existence, such as Trixx granting the power of illusion. They are aware of the actions of the people who possess their Miraculous when transformed, but they cannot communicate with their holders when they are transformedhttps://mobile.twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/704623675702714368: For example, Plagg laughs at how Adrien said rude things to Ladybug when he was possessed by Dark Cupid's arrow. At the same time, the extent they can be aware what is happening when their Miraculous is used is uncertain in "Ladybug & Cat Noir", Tikki and Plagg appear to be unaware whether the akuma was captured or not. The Miraculous transformation can last indefinitely unless the Miraculous' special power is used, at which point the wearer has about five minutes until they revert to their normal form and the kwami leaves the Miraculous.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/653210855102877696 To regain power, to strengthen themselves, and to transform their wearer again, they need to refuel by eating food. Some ones have a preference for specific foods: for instance, Plagg's favorite food is Camembert cheese, but he is willing to eat other types of food if Camembert isn't available for him. Despite their ages and powers, Kwamis can get sick, as seen when Tikki becomes sick after helping Marinette defeat a villain in pouring rain. Wang Fu is able to assist in their recovery and heal them. They can live for thousands of years—possibly forever— though, having been around since before the creation of the Miraculouses. Kwamis also perform a ritual for their Miraculous holders where they create a kwagatama inside their bodies from the hairs of their past and current holders. They then present the charm to their current bearer for a special occasion, such as a birthday. List of known Kwamis Trivia * The concept of the kwamis was created by Bandai.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/857161955387334656 ** According to Thomas Astruc during a Miraculous panel at Ludicomix 2018, the kwamis are inspired by the Chinese zodiac signs because he wants the world to get to know the elements of the oriental culture.https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/987737108428320769 *** A teaser trailer released on August 31, 2017, revealed that some of these new kwamis are based on the animals of the Chinese Zodiac.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here) * A kwami is a "quantic (small) kami."https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/670391757713076225 In Japanese, kami (神) often refears to god or certain kind of spirits. * Wilfried Pain noted in a Twitter response that kwamis are "some kind of god" and don't exactly have genders.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/691395682016563201 She also mentioned that the kwamis are supposed to look very cute.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/885888532975423488 * According to Thomas Astruc, the name of every kwami has to be a short name with a double letter in it.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/648192126912720896 However, Nooroo's name has two doubles, whereas the others have just one double. * In "Timebreaker", Tikki is able to sense her own power in the Ladybug from the future. Similarly, Wayzz is able to sense the power of Nooroo and the Moth Miraculous in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)". * Kwamis are like Aladdin's genie, having to obey their holders' desires.Thomas Astruc at Japan Weekend, as reported by a fan Twitter account: https://twitter.com/Ladybug_Cartoon/status/780065249101774848 They aren't genies, however, as Plagg explained in "Ladybug and Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)". Genies exist in-universe, according to Plagg in "Ladybug & Cat Noir". * It is unknown if kwamis can be akumatized, but Season 2 will have the answers, as revealed at the Miraculous Ladybug panel at SDCC 2016.https://twitter.com/dramadraws/status/756967147167809536 ** *** * According to Jeremy Zag, Season 2 will include an episode revealing the origins of the kwamis.https://youtu.be/n1avxPB4txE?t=161 ** The New York Comic Con 2016 panel additionally noted that there would be Miraculous Secrets webisodes that focus on the kwamis, notably Tikki and Plagg (revealed as "Tikki" and "Plagg"), and that there may be more than one episode in new seasons that centers on them.https://youtu.be/-UURD3NcjWE?t=1404 * The official Miraculous Ladybug Twitter account noted that while more kwamis will be seen in Season 2, it won't be all of them.https://twitter.com/BeMiraculousLB/status/849007498627399680 ** * de:Kwami es:Kwamis fr:Kwami pl:Kwami pt-br:Kwami ru:Категория:Квами Category:Groups Category:Genderless Category:Kwamis